Field of the Invention
This invention concerns oil detection apparatus in general. More specifically it deals with a simple yet effective apparatus combination that is for use in detecting the presence of oil in a body of water.
Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that oil and water have different electrical properties. Furthermore, there are a substantial number of proposals which have been made heretofore in regard to various apparatus combinations that are intended for use in detecting the presence of oil in water. However, the known prior arrangements are relatively complicated mechanically. Consequently, they are subject to possible malfunction, and in addition they are subject to the fact that they are in varying degree quite costly to manufacture.
Furthermore, a somewhat simpler prior arrangement (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,869 N. G. R. Karlbom Feb. 18, 1969) made use of only the physical properties of a material that attracts oil in preference to water, and it failed to make use of any electrical property of oil as opposed to water.
Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a greatly simplified, yet highly effective combination that may be employed in detecting the presence of oil in a body of water.